<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(SeAntiHero) It’s Complicated by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985369">(SeAntiHero) It’s Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Civilian!Sean, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Superhero!Jackie, Supervillain!Anti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>((WARNING: This fic contains Seán McLoughlin as a CHARACTER SHIPPED WITH HIS EGOS [whom, just to clarify, are NOT HIS EGOS IN THIS FIC—they are separate people/individuals!]. Do NOT Read This If You Can’t Read Seán as JUST A CHARACTER! If you think I’m saying the real Seán McLoughlin romantically likes any of his egos just by writing this, BACK OUT NOW.))</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>((Written for Pride Month and to satisfy my need for my OT3!))</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>((You can also read this on <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/622289913231147010/seantihero-its-complicated">Tumblr</a>!))</sub>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s complicated.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s what Jackie tells himself the first time Anti kisses him mid-brawl.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The taste of blood amidst the mint of Anti’s mouth is a bigger kick in the teeth than the actual one that led to the irony foulness tainting the otherwise pleasant—</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No: Jackie’s a hero and Anti’s a villain; Jackie’s also DATING.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin, Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Sean Mcloughlin/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(SeAntiHero) It’s Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It’s complicated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what Jackie tells himself the first time Anti kisses him mid-brawl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The taste of blood amidst the mint of Anti’s mouth is a bigger kick in the teeth than the actual one that led to the irony foulness tainting the otherwise pleasant—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No: Jackie’s a hero and Anti’s a villain; Jackie’s also DATING.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Seán doesn’t seem all that bothered by “it” when Jackie confesses.</p><p>He claims it’s because Anti’s the one that started it and <em>he clearly doesn’t <strong>know</strong></em>.</p><p>But Jackie’s still ashamed.</p><p>Because he <strong>liked</strong> it.</p><hr/><p>Anti keeps trying to kiss him from then on.</p><p>Jackie’s really not sure why but he doesn’t ask; he just does his best to <strong>stop it</strong>.</p><p>The little Evil’s having none of it, though.</p><p>And his hero can’t seem to stop liking it.</p><hr/><p>“He must really like you, then,” Seán comments one day, eerily calm.</p><p>Jackie freezes, fearing the end. He’d understand it, really: he’s been asking so much of Seán—not just this but the heroing and them both being men...</p><p>But no, that’s not what Seán meant at all: “You should ask him out.”</p><p>It’s at this point that Jackie faints (and totally misses <em>The Poly Talk</em>).</p><hr/><p>Jackie feels a bit better about everything when Anti almost faints, too.</p><p>He’d been grinning like a bit and edging closer for another kiss. Now, he’s just... gaping. It’s kind of cute. Especially now that he’s <strong>still</strong>, for once, and Jackie can properly see him without worrying about fighting and fists and feet.</p><p>Honestly, Anti’s adorable with his tiny green body, soft curvy figure, thick thighs, bright multicolored eyes, and black daemon blood darkening his little face.</p><p>He’s super kissable, in fact; so Jackie finally does.</p><hr/><p>Seán’s amused when Jackie gets home.</p><p>This is mostly because Jackie’s a giggly mess by then.</p><p>But it’s also because Anti had squeaked and turned into a blushing mess.</p><p>“You should take him out—on a date! Like, show him the real you, you know?”</p><hr/><p>So Jackie did.</p><p>He took off his mask—his persona—and asked if they could just walk for a bit.</p><p>Of course, Anti hesitated at first—Jackie didn’t think this would be that easy—but, eventually, agreed: not taking anything off (a daemon’s a daemon, after all) but calming down and glitching his skin brown (<em>It helps hide the green tinge!</em>).</p><p>They walked the whole city from the rooftops, where no one would bother them and they could be just themselves; their kiss was finally mutual that night.</p><hr/><p>They kiss mutually a lot more after that.</p><p>According to Anti, this kind of kissing is fairly normal between daemons and pretty much means <em>hello, I’m happy to see you</em> among his kind.</p><p>Confused, and a bit let down, Jackie had asked: “So you don’t like me?”</p><p>To which Anti had simply replied: “You humans don’t speak the same as us; but I’ve always been happy to see you; because I like you most of all.”</p><hr/><p>Seán coos when he hears that response: “You two are so cute!!!”</p><p>Jackie chuckles and nods, snuggling closer to his boyfriend under their blanket. It’s fleece and green with his Septic Sam logo on it (one-of-a-kind merchandise).</p><p>It’s the same kind of green that Jackieboy-Man finds in Antisepticeye’s eyes.</p><p>He thinks the villain would look nice, snuggled up under it with them.</p><hr/><p>“Do you think...” Jackie pauses, unsure how to word this.</p><p>Seán looks up at him from his spot in the kitchen, cooking eggs for breakfast.</p><p>The civilian then smiles, “You’d know if he’s ready to join us better than me.”</p><p>Jackie gapes. (How did he—mind reader!)</p><hr/><p>“Hey, um...”</p><p>Anti peers up at his significantly taller hero and raises an impatient eyebrow; “hWatev’r ye have ta say, say it, ye dork.”</p><p>“... Would you like to join me and my boyfriend for dinner?”</p><p>Anti gapes, clearly thrown for a loop; then he says yes.</p><hr/><p>The dinner is super awkward.</p><p>Seán is all smiles and happy-go-lucky delight. Jackie’s a nervous wreck. Meanwhile: Anti’s... well, he’s snarky with biting comments all directed at Seán.</p><p>Jackie doesn’t understand why, at first, and almost calls the whole thing off.</p><p>But he doesn’t: because Seán seems to understand Anti more than he does.</p><hr/><p>When dinner’s done, it’s Seán that first kisses the daemon good night.</p><p>He’s very gentle about it, not even using his tongue because it’s their first time, but the two fighters are still highly surprised. Anti’s whole face goes black while Jackie’s turns red; and they both stammer embarrassed nonsense together about hardly knowing each other and how could Seán do something like that.</p><p>But Seán only laughs lovingly at them.</p><p>“I had a lot of fun! You should join us again. Just, next time, don’t be so jealous: just because I had him first and have him now doesn’t mean I can’t share him.”</p><hr/><p>From then on, their dates take place at Seán and Jackie’s house.</p><p>Anti will show up on their doorstep at a preselected time with some daemon treat (they’d freaked out a bit when he first gave them blood candies; but, after it was revealed to be nothing more than sugar laced with some daemonic berry juice that tasted super good, they stopped giving it the stink eye and happily ate it), either Seán or Jackie will let him in (depending on who was cooking), and then, they’ll set the table and enjoy a dinner together before moving to the living room.</p><p>There, they’ll snuggle up under the special Septic Sam blanket to watch a movie—usually a horror of some kind—where they’ll laugh and pick it apart.</p><p>And it turns out Jackie was right: Anti looks perfect snuggled up with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a ship I've never seen before so I have no idea how it'll be taken... please don't kill me xD;;;<br/>But do let me know if you enjoyed this!!! =D I'd love to know if I'm really alone in this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>